wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Healer
Were you looking for the article on the Healer class? healer.]] Healers are gifted and powerful spellcasters who draw power from nature, faith and the spirits. Regardless of the source of their magic, they do not deal with the tainted energies of the arcane. Instead, healers find their power in the world around them or in the spirits or Eternals they venerate. Healers are the heart of a community — and of an adventuring party. They use their powers to heal the wounded and bolster the spirits of those around them. __TOC__Healers form the core of all divine spellcasting organizations in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms, from priests of the Holy Light to druids of the wild to shaman. Druids are present in the Alliance and the Horde, as it is a prevalent path among both night elves and tauren. Humans, dwarves and high elves become priests of the Holy Light, while night elf priests honor Elune, the Moon Goddess. Rumors also tell of priests among jungle trolls and the Forsaken, but what powers they venerate are unknown. Shaman are common among draenei and tauren, but also dwarves, trolls, goblins, pandaren, and orcs Druids are usually neutral in alignment, primarily concerned with keeping balance in nature and monitoring the wild for intrusions or disruptions in the natural order. Priests follow many faiths, but they tend toward good alignments throughout Azeroth; evil priests are rarely encountered, though the Scourge and Burning Legion certainly have their worshippers. Shaman use powers of the elements, and are mostly neutral or good alignment.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 58''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 65 Not all healers use divine magic. Some are known for using mundane materials such as potions, ointments, and bandages through alchemy, first aid or other means. These represent a healer profession, rather than a class. The most experienced healers become epic healers. Horde healer Healers replaced the shaman of the Horde after many shamans became warlocks. The orcs of Draenor were known for their shamanistic culture. When they attacked the draenei, the elemental spirits began to leave them due to the imbalance in nature. The shaman became warlocks and many orcs were trained as healers to replace the healing abilities of the shaman. These healers used their knowledge of potions, ointments, and bandages to heal the wounds of the original Horde. :''This may be a reference to a healer profession, rather than the healer class. Healer paths *Druid *Shaman *Paladin *Priest *Witch doctor *Cleric *Acolyte *Monk Divine domains Various domains are accessible to healers depending on their path. Divine domains describe healer spells and help define divine spells.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 255 *Arcana''Dark Factions, 90 *Animal *Ancestors *:Magic derived from the worship of ancestors, and by the power of ancestors is the ancestor domain. Several faiths believe in ancestral worship, including tauren, orcs, and tuskarr. *Crusader *Death *Destruction *Elements *Fortelling *Healing *Madness *:The madness domain is magic often derived from chaotic and terrible sources such as the old gods. It grants power to certain nihilistic cults or crazed priests.Dark Factions, ? *Power *Protection *Spirits *War *Wild Healers in World of Warcraft *Flamewaker Healer - The Molten Core *Skeletal Healer - Duskwood *Spirit Healer - Various *Kobold Healer - ? Notable * Aman'Thul * Healer Longrunner *DellianMore Magic and Mayhem'', 29 * Dweezel * Horatio M. Montgomery * Grand Inquisitor Isillien * Jin'zakk * Naith * Elune * Ello Ebonlocke * Eonar * Gul'dan * Malfurion Stormrage * Malorne * Maruff Grandhorn * Rerjik Mashnose * Touarril * Thugrim Seven-Eyes * Thrall * Tyrande Whisperwind * Ursoc and Ursol * Farseer Nobundo References es:Healer fi:Healer it:Healer pl:Healer Category:Core classes Category:Healers Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Dark Factions